


Early Mornings

by rebeldaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldaydreams/pseuds/rebeldaydreams
Summary: Some morning cuddles and a Potions Master who really does not want to get out of bed. Totally self-indulgent Severus/Reader fluff!





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this with the intention of it being set post-Battle of Hogwarts, but honestly it could be set whenever you want. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! <3

You weren’t sure what time it was when you woke up, but the air held that quietness that only early mornings have, where it still feels like the whole world is asleep. Some distant birdsong was all that broke the silence. You opened one eye, squinting even just from the slithers of weak light that were poking through the curtains. It was so peaceful you felt as if you could lie there forever, but unfortunately your gaze rested on the clock beside your bed and you sighed inwardly when you realised you should probably get up.

When you finally built up the energy and motivation to move after a few minutes, you’d barely managed to lift the covers off you before a pair of long arms wrapped around your torso and pulled you back into bed. You laughed softly, your hands going to push them off (though admittedly, you weren’t trying very hard).

“Sev, we need to get up.” You said sternly, though you were smiling. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, locks of black hair falling across your shoulder.

“Mmph…5 more minutes…” he mumbled sleepily. You had to admit, it never ceased to amuse you that you got to see the infamously stern and stoic potions master begging for 5 more minutes in bed most mornings.

“If we’re late for breakfast you’re getting the blame.” You said, relaxing back into him and idly running your fingers up the pale skin of his forearm.

“Fine.” His voice was muffled against your shoulder, and you felt him hold you tighter.

Severus was a possessive man. And rather bony. Sometimes it felt like you were sleeping with a pile of broomsticks, if you were being honest.

You were always glad when Severus agreed to spend the night in your chambers rather than his own, though. Not that there was anything wrong with his chambers, except for the fact they were in the dungeons and it got cold down there (not to mention the lack of windows). That, and your bed always felt far too big for just one person.

Breaking your train of thought, Severus groaned softly against the back of your neck and you frowned.

“What?”

“I have a bloody N.E.W.T class this morning…”

You snorted. “Funny that, considering you are in fact a teacher.”

He groaned again. “Why don’t you try and deal with a classroom full of clueless 16-year-olds for 2 hours?”

“I think I’ll leave you to the potion brewing. We wouldn’t want another exploded cauldron, would we?” You said.

“Thought so.” his deep voice rumbled in your ear before he pressed a kiss to your neck. You sighed, suddenly sharing his sentiment of wanting to stay in bed all day. Then you opened your eyes and glanced at the clock beside the bed again.

“Shit –“ you cursed, slipping out of your partner’s embrace, not wanting to be late for breakfast _again_. The moment you’d planted one foot on the floor, Severus had grabbed your wrist and spun you around from where he was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

You didn’t have time to get so much as his name out before he pulled you down onto his lap and kissed you. God he was _infuriatingly_ distracting, the git. Still, you let your arms lock around his neck, his tousled hair tickling your cheeks. When his hold on your waist tightened you became annoyingly aware of the fact you were _both_ nowhere near ready.

“Sev-“ you mumbled against his lips, pushing lightly at his chest. He grunted softly in protest, not wanting to relinquish his grip.

“ _Sev!”_ you laughed, finally detaching yourself from his eager mouth. He grumbled a reluctant _“Fine…”_ and let you stand up.

You lifted his head with one finger under his chin, meeting his dark eyes.

“Severus Snape, you are _not_ pouting at me.”  You said, and his pout was replaced with a smirk.

“Worth a try.” He said before raising his hands in defeat.

As you went off to rummage around for your clothes, Severus reluctantly threw the sheets off himself and stood, going across to retrieve his robes from the chair he’d carefully hung them over the night before. As he was fastening the buttons on his trousers he happened a glance over his shoulder and found you, half dressed, staring at him. As he caught your eye you immediately looked away from him, clearing your throat awkwardly and continuing to pull on your clothes.

“You know it’s not polite to stare, Y/N?” he said slyly as he pulled on the white shirt he always wore beneath his robes. You looked back at him to argue but found him now facing you, with that stupid smirk on his face.

“I –“ Whatever you had been about to say went entirely out of your head as you got distracted by the slither of pale chest visible beneath his slightly open shirt. You looked away again and blushed fiercely. “Shut up.”

Severus grinned to himself. If there was one thing he loved, it was making you flustered.

10 more minutes and a handful of charms later, the both of you were fully dressed and presentable. You were halfway out of the door with Severus behind you when you stopped, turning to face him.

“Wait – we should leave separately. So it’s not, you know…obvious…” you said. Snape raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Obvious that…what? You’re sleeping with the potions professor?”

You shuffled your feet sheepishly. “…Yes?”

“If you would prefer that, then you go first. I’ll be a little way behind you.” He said, folding his arms across his chest.

Aside from when his mind was sleep-addled, Severus generally wasn’t one to initiate physical contact. That said, when you grabbed his lapels and pulled him down to press a quick kiss to his lips, he momentarily froze. In all honesty, he still wasn’t used to the displays of affection.

“Thank you.” You said, beaming up at him.

A small smile graced his usually stern features as he watched you make off down the corridor towards the Great Hall, and he idly wondered what he had done to deserve you.


End file.
